Dark Intentions
by cindy123
Summary: It was a dark and stormy night...Pissed/Protective Dean, Hurt/Drugged Sam


**A little one-shot I wrote for a fanfic challenge over at . I didn't win...oh well. Anyway, the story had to begin with the sentence: It was a dark and stormy night. This is what I came up with. Oh, and to anyone reading Moving Mountains, I'm so sorry for the delay on posting on that one. I had so much trouble with it but am now nearly finished. I should have it ready to post tomorrow night. Thanks everyone.**

**Cindy**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be...darn!**

****

**Dark Intentions**

It was a dark and stormy night, one that Dean Winchester would have preferred not to be out in, yet that's exactly where he found himself…cold, wet and more pissed off than a wolverine who's just had its tail pulled. He stomped through the undergrowth, hissing and growling at the tree branches that slapped at his face and body as he pushed through the forest. This was not happening…should not be happening. He should be lying in a warm motel bed, watching pay for view porn, or better yet, rolling around in the sheets with that hot brunette he'd met at the local watering hole. But, no…he wasn't watching porn or getting his groove on. He was searching for his gargantuan, pain in the ass little brother who had managed to get himself taken…again.

They weren't even on a hunt and that's what made Dean so royally pissed. Sam getting snatched had become somewhat of a common occurrence, but usually it pertained to the hunt of the week. This time, he'd disappeared right from underneath Dean's nose, right from the bar they'd been drinking at. Sam wasn't one to just up and leave without telling Dean, so the older brother had immediately surmised that his dumbass little brother had gone and gotten himself into some sort of trouble. Trouble magnet, that's what the little bitch was. At least the kid had his phone on so Dean could track his GPS. That was the only bright spot in this otherwise crappy night.

Dean pushed through the trees, hoping like hell he was on the right track and muttering under his breath. "Stupid ass little brother. One night…all I asked for was one night and the little jerk gets himself kidnapped. Probably did it on purpose just to ruin my chances with Mindy, or Mandy, or Candy…whatever the hell her name was."

The muttering continued, but underneath Dean wasn't really mad at his brother. Nope, kid couldn't help that he had a big old target on his back. Now, whoever took Sam, they were really going to feel the wrath of Dean. Nobody messes with his little brother without paying a very hefty price. If they'd hurt Sam, the sh*t was really going to hit the fan. If he saw even one drop of blood, one bruise…they may just not survive to see the sun again. Dean pushed on, the man coming to a sudden halt when he thought he heard a voice carrying through the trees. He turned his head and listened, smiling when he heard the voice again. It was female, that much he was certain of. Damn, if Sam went and got himself snatched by a girl, Dean would never let him live it down.

Dean crept silently toward the voice, his eyes picking up a light from up ahead. A campfire maybe? On this night? No way. He came to the edge of a small clearing, his eyes narrowing and blood beginning to boil at what he saw. Sam was there, tied spread eagle to the wet earth, naked as the day he was born. Dean breathed a heavy sigh of relief when he saw the shivers that quaked through his little brother's body. Kid was alive…freezing, but alive. Dean could deal with that. Now, if he could just see who he was going to have to pummel, he'd feel much better. He could hear the woman's voice chanting, but he couldn't see her. What he could see was a car not too far on the other side of his sprawled brother with its headlights illuminating the entire scene.

"I could've driven my baby? Son of a bitch!" Dean hissed under his breath as he moved closer to try and get a look at the idiot who'd taken his brother. The woman was blocked from his view by a large tree, but when she finally did move into his line of sight, Dean growled low in his throat.

Dean watched as the brunette from the bar strolled up to Sam's side and knelt down on the ground, a long, curved knife held in her right hand. She was chanting, her eyes running over the length of Sam's body. Sam whimpered when she lowered her left hand to his chest and began to trace her fingers down over his stomach. That was all Dean needed. Sam was definitely having a worse night than he was and it was high time he did something about that. Dean stepped from the cover of the trees, gun held out before him in a steady grip.

"Back away from my brother, bitch!" he hissed, smiling when the woman jumped and fell back on her ass onto the muddy earth.

Sam's head turned slowly, lethargically and Dean realized what must have happened. Sam had been drugged. There were no visible signs of injury and there was no way this chick could have taken him unless he was either knocked out or under the influence. The bitch was going to pay.

"D'n?" Sam's weak, but relieved voice called, breaking Dean from his murderous thoughts. Dean closed the distance between himself and his brother in seconds, his gun trained on the terrified girl while his eyes sought his brother's, giving the younger man a small smile when he reached his side.

Dean turned his attention to the girl, his green eyes flashing dangerously as he glared down at her. "Get up," he hissed venomously. "And drop the knife."

The girls blue eyes flicked to Sam's face and Dean saw red. "Don't look at him! Look at me!" he shouted, causing the girl to jerk her eyes back to the raging man.

The girl stood on shaky legs and tossed the knife aside, her hands coming up in a placating manner in front of her. "P-Please…I…I wasn't gonna hurt him…just…" she stammered, her heart hammering in her chest as she eyed the large handgun Dean had trained on her.

"Oh, okay. You weren't gonna hurt him. That changes everything," Dean said as he dropped the hand that held the gun to his side.

The girl's eyes widened. "Really?" she asked as she began to lower herself to the ground again.

Dean's hand shot up in a heartbeat, the gun once more trained on the girl. "No, not really, you crazy bitch! Get the hell up!" he screeched as he stepped over his inert brother to put himself between the helpless younger man and the deranged, psycho bitch.

"D'n…I wanna go home now," Sam cried softly, his voice sounding choked and so young it made Dean's heart hurt.

"I know, kiddo, and you will…soon, but first me and Mindy have a few things to straighten out," Dean replied calmly, though inside he was a raging volcano ready to erupt.

"My name isn't Mindy," the girl said, even daring to sound indignant at Dean's mistake.

"I don't give a flying f*** what your name is!" Dean hissed as he moved toward the girl, backing her further away from his little brother. "Now, you're gonna tell me exactly what the hell you were planning on doing with my little brother," he continued evenly.

The girl's gaze moved to Sam again as she swallowed fearfully.

"Eyes on me! Don't you look at him again or I'll shoot you where you stand," Dean snapped.

"S-Sorry…I…sorry," the girl stammered, her blue eyes once more on Dean's face.

"Tell me what you were going to do with my brother," Dean repeated.

"I…I needed to…uh…the ritual called for…oh, god…I was doing it for the Mother and…" the girl stammered.

"The Mother? You some sort of witch or something?" Dean questioned as he mulled what little the girl had said over in his mind. His eyes narrowed when the light finally went on. "Were you planning on taking advantage of my brother, against his will, for some stupid ritual?" he seethed as he darted forward and grabbed the girl by the hair on the back of her head and pressed the gun muzzle against her forehead.

"I'm s-sorry…I wasn't gonna hurt him…I swear," the girl whimpered as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"So, what was the knife for then…if you weren't gonna hurt him?" Dean hissed.

"Just…just a little cut. I just needed a little blood and…"

"I'm gonna blow your brains out you stupid little bitch! Nobody touches my brother!" Dean seethed as his finger began to pull back on the trigger.

Wide blue eyes stared up in terror, the girl's body shaking uncontrollably as she realized this was her last moment on earth. "P-Please…don't. I'm s-so sorry," she begged, her voice strangled.

"Shut up!" Dean snapped.

"D'n…don't. She…she's not w-worth it. Just…take me home…please," Sam's soft, shaky voice pleaded from behind Dean.

Dean's eyes narrowed as he pulled the gun away from the girl's forehead. His fingers tightened in her hair, eliciting a pained cry from her trembling lips. He finally let go and stepped back, the gun still aimed at her head. "Take off your clothes," he hissed as he crouched down and retrieved the knife the girl had discarded then eased over to Sam.

"Wh-what?" the girl asked, her eyes widening in sudden realization. "N-no…please…"

Dean shook his head as he cut the rope that bound Sam's left ankle to a stake that had been pounded into the ground. "I wouldn't touch you if you were the last female on earth, sister," he growled as he reached over and released Sam's other ankle. "Now…take them off."

The girl nodded slowly, her sobs doing nothing to soften Dean's demeanor. By the time Dean had Sam completely cut free, the older brothers coat now covering the shivering young man, the girl was stripped down to her undergarments, arms wrapped around her as she shivered against the cool, wet air.

"All of it," Dean said dangerously.

"Please…I'm sorry…just don't make me…"

"I'm gonna leave you with as much dignity as you left my brother. Now, take it all off then go sit under that tree," Dean hissed.

The girl did as she was told and sat underneath the large pine that had originally blocked Dean's view of her. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs, her blue eyes watching Dean intently as he gently helped his brother to sit up. Dean pulled his coat from Sam's torso then eased his long arms into the sleeves. He pulled the coat around Sam's shivering body and smiled when the kid's dewy eyes locked on his.

"You think you can stand, Sammy?" Dean asked softly, all of the venom gone as he dealt with his drugged, traumatized little brother.

Sam nodded slowly before glancing warily over at his abductor. "Yeah…I think so," he whispered as Dean moved to block his brother from seeing the girl.

Dean stood, grunting as he pulled his weak brother up from the rain soaked ground. He guided the stumbling younger man to the girl's car and eased him into the back seat. He shut the back door then opened the driver's door and slid in behind the steering wheel. He turned the keys in the ignition and turned the heater on full blast before he exited the car and strolled to the frightened young girl. He crouched down in front of her and gave her a disgusted snort.

"You have no idea what you're playing with here. My suggestion? Leave it alone. And, if I ever find out you've done anything like this again, I'll come back here and do what I was going to do, you understand? Oh, and if I find out you touched my brother in any way that could be construed as inappropriate, I'll be back," he said, low and dangerous.

The girl nodded as she cowered against the tree trunk. "You just gonna leave me here like this?" she whispered fearfully.

Dean shook his head then lifted his arm, his finger pointing toward the trail he'd used to find Sam. "Follow that path and you'll come to the road. I'll leave your car there," he said before he stood and walked to the pile of clothing the girl had shed.

Dean leaned over and picked the clothes up then headed for the car. He opened the driver's door and smiled as a woosh of warm air hit him in the face. He tossed the wet clothes onto the front seat and eased behind the wheel. He glanced over into the back seat and smiled when he saw that Sam was sleeping. He sent one last glance at the shivering girl then put the car in gear and drove away.

Sam awoke with a start, his eyes trying to focus on his surroundings. He was wrapped in a mountain of blankets and he managed a weak smile. Dean. Once again, his brother had come through and saved the day. Sam's thoughts turned to his abduction and his body shuddered involuntarily. He remembered going to the bathroom then coming back to watch Dean shoot pool. He'd drank his beer down, chuckling at his brother's antics, but was taken aback when the girl who Dean had been hanging on approached him, a sultry smile on her lips. Sure, she'd tried hitting on him earlier, but he would never do that with someone his brother was obviously into, so he'd kindly declined her invitation and she'd walked off toward Dean again. Then there she was again, talking to him, but for some reason, he couldn't understand what she was saying. He'd felt lightheaded and clumsy as she'd led him down the short hall where the bathrooms were then out the back door.

Sam couldn't remember much after that except that when he'd woken up, he was freezing, naked and staked to the ground with the girl standing over him chanting. He remembered Dean finally showing up and he remembered the murderous glint in the older man's eyes. The rest was a blur, and sudden fear gripped him. Had Dean actually killed his abductor? The sound of a toilet flushing brought Sam out of his musings and he rolled his head and watched as Dean emerged from the bathroom, the older brother's eyes immediately turning toward the younger. Dean smiled when he saw Sam awake and he rushed to the bed.

"Hey, Sammy…welcome back. I didn't think you were ever gonna wake up," Dean said as he sat down on the edge of the bed and lightly pressed his hand to Sam's forehead. "Still warm, but better," he said mostly to himself.

"Dean? What happened?" Sam croaked.

"Well, where to begin? Hmmmm…you got yourself kidnapped by a girl who wanted to take you for a ride to happy town and…"

Sam huffed and pulled his arms from under the blankets. "No…no that. What happened…to her?" Sam whispered, afraid of what he may hear.

"Oh. You mean like did I blow her brains out?" Dean asked, his eyebrow quirked as he gazed down at his still exhausted brother.

"Yeah…please tell me you didn't, D'n," Sam replied sleepily.

"No, Sammy…I didn't. She deserved it if you ask me, but I didn't," Dean answered.

Sam let out the breath he'd been holding and smiled softly up at his brother. "Thanks, Dean…for finding me," he whispered as his eyes slowly closed. He was back to sleep in seconds.

Dean tucked Sam's arms back under the blankets then felt Sam's forehead again. He gazed at his brother's lax face and smiled. "I'll always find you, Sammy…you can count on that," he whispered in reply.

**THE END**

****

**Well, that was it. What did you think? Please let me know. Thanks.**

**Cindy**


End file.
